Episode 5782 (14th June 2004)
Plot Bev again tries to persuade Shelley that she's telling the truth about Charlie but to no avail. Shelley tells her she wants her out by the end of the day. Vera thinks Jack should take more exercise. Maria tells Nick that he must stay away from Leanne. Nick assures her that he will. Shelley apologises to Charlie for ever doubting him and explains that she's throwing Bev out. Charlie's relieved although quietly guilty. Norris is totally convinced that the ghost of Vera Lomax is lurking in the stockroom of The Kabin when a box falls on his head and the kettle fuses. He tells Rita that they need to call in an exorcist. Bev pleads with Charlie to tell Shelley the truth but he refuses. She slaps him, telling him that Shelley will one day see him for what he really is. Scheming Leanne apologises to Nick for her behaviour in the Rovers, saying she'd like them to be friends. Nick agrees. Sunita's shocked and hurt when Shelley tells her how Bev slept with Ciaran whilst they were engaged. Sunita tells Bev that she's twisted and malicious. Deirdre sees Bev in tears. Ciaran tries to apologise to Sunita for sleeping with Bev but she gives him short shrift. Upset Bev confides in Deirdre explaining how she's ruined everything with Shelley but Charlie is lying to her daughter. Jack's unimpressed when Vera buys him a second-hand exercise bike from Fred and sets him a goal of cycling 200 miles on it. Deirdre assures Bev that you can never break the mother-daughter bond. Dev gets the results of his medical which give him a clean bill of health and he tells Maya they can now set a wedding date. Tearful Bev gets her cases and leaves in a taxi for Bradford as Shelley and Charlie watch her go. Bev promises to come back when Charlie hurts her. Shelley's upset whilst Charlie's smug. Cast Regular cast *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard Notes *This forty-five minute episode was transmitted at 9.45pm. *Last appearance of Bev Unwin until 12th December 2004. *Bev Unwin names her deceased spouse as "Jimmy" instead of the more-established Charlie Unwin. *No episode was broadcast on Sunday 13th June 2004 due to coverage of the Euro 2004 football championships. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shelley tells Sunita about Bev’s fling with Ciaran; Dev plans to celebrate his clean bill of health with Maya; and Vera plans to put Fred's old exercise bike to good use. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,690,000 viewers (9th place). Category:Extended episodes Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns